


Let's Play (놀자)

by AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed)



Category: AOMG, Jay Park (Musician), Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/pseuds/AOMGsus
Summary: In which Kiseok gets a ton of kinky toys and Jay is strangely intrigued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm not really capable of writing anything long right now- all my projects are essentially at a standstill and I'm not terribly inspired at the moment. So I'm going to do this little series of not-quite-drabbles not-quite-oneshots to get you all some much-needed AOMG smut. Enjoy!

  In the beautiful light of Korea's spring sun, Jay can't help but notice the telltale black bag his lover totes as his guest welcomes himself in. "Uh-oh," he says with a bemused grin. "Someone took another trip to his favorite store. What cheap costume did you get this time, another French maid one? Schoolgirl? Something with a tail?" Kiseok rolls his eyes in a good-humored manner and takes the jabs with grace. Setting down the bag fondly -even smoothing out the wrinkles in the plastic before turning away- he turns to make eye contact.

  "Shut up, or I might go get one for you. No, this bag is for _us_." That gets Jay to shut his mouth and his laptop.

  It wasn't like their sex life was terribly vanilla; they mixed it up in terms of location. Between sets at concerts, in the shower in the mornings, in the Gray Ground when Sunghwa wasn't around to kill them and Chase was too far away to traumatize. Even in the locker room at the gym, when Kiseok felt so inclined to join his far more athletic boyfriend. They just didn't do it... often. The voyeurism was from pent up arousal or an extreme adrenaline rush, if anything. Their friends would insist they probably never kept their hands off of each other behind closed doors. Which was true. But those hands were typically A) brushing stray chips off each other as they watched TV, or B) in each other's hair when they showered together before work. Almost always above the waistband. If either of them felt handsy, they tended to keep them to themselves or seek some outside intervention- true sexual interaction was so scarce that Jay honestly couldn't remember the last time they did it.

  Yeah, Jay was in an open relationship. Never in a million years did he imagine it would get to this point, but he never factored in the possibility of having more than one dick between him and a significant other. And if he thought one boner had been tough to deal with, two made feigning innocence after makeout sessions even harder. In a literal sense. He tried to adapt, really, but after going most of his sexual life without any gay relations made it obnoxiously difficult for him to adapt. Being dominated by a girl was one thing, at least she was still the one to  _take things_. And with another guy, prep could be a pain in the ass. Specifically Jay's. It had only taken them a couple of weeks to reconsider the monogamy and set some guidelines. Which were as follows:

1\. Let me know where you're going and who you're with.

2\. Tell me when you're coming home, or where you're staying for the night.

3\. Don't be an idiot, use condoms.

  So yeah, it was weird to say he wasn't terribly possessive over the love of his life. But it gave his lover an outlet to fulfill his kinky desires to some extent. At least he supposed it worked for them- almost better than they could have expected. Truly, Jay knows that Kiseok would refuse to let him know even if he hated the idea, but he seemed pretty content with it so far. What did it matter who you spent an hour of your day with if you meant to spend the rest of your life with someone else, right?

  Kiseok adored Jay, and Jay was infatuated with everything about Kiseok. More than he could explain, even to him. He'd tried before, at many different times and places, and he always managed to run out of breath before the other man kissed it out of him. But the sex thing... it was just so  _foreign._  Not sex in itself- he was practically a licensed professional at that. Being bewteen the sheets with men (or rather  _a_  man) was the thing that gave him cold feet. Like, frosbite cold. Of course it felt good to be with the love of his life, to get as close as physically possible. To declare their love to nobody but themselves. But it also made Jay feel... well, to be blunt, effeminate. Nothing against Kiseok, but being spread eagle under another man never failed to make Jay feel like a bitch after the high wore off. He hates feeling this way because of someone he could never imagine being without. The guilt is indescribable when he imagines how Kiseok himself would feel. Knowing that he made Jay feel like less of a man -by no means intentionally or from a specific thing he did- would devastate him. As someone who's been dating him so short a time, he's loved Jay harder than the young CEO can recall any other partner caring for him before. As an ode to Kiseok's endless grace and patience, every day he prays that his efforts to silence his apprehensions and date another man speak volumes about how much he cares. The intimacy, though... it definitely needed more time to fully blossom into something perfect. Or less demeaning on his behalf.

  The lull in their conversation ceases when Jay realizes that this is far from a joke, regardless of the ridiculously pleasant grin on his boyfriend's stupid handsome face. But mostly because he notices that his mouth has been hanging open for a good couple of minutes. "So uhm..." His inked fingers drum on the top of his Mac to fill the elongated pause.  _What do I even say to this?_ "Cool, cool... Do I uh- y'know, get to see them, then?" The hammering sensation in his chest is somewhat quelled as Kiseok approaches. The smell of his aftershave isn't strong, but Jay could smell it from miles away. It's the smell of home. And when Kiseok sits so close that their thighs are pressed together, Jay can't help but feel at ease. Even a little less confused, when Kiseok shakes his head. Their hands find each other the same way magnets do atop the laptop's aluminum framework. 

  "After seeing your reaction, baby, I don't think we're ready for that. Not yet." He rubs the younger man's shoulder slowly with his vacant hand, working out some of the tension. Just being able to touch him like this is fine for now. They sit in silence, til Jay's body is pliant and feels like a solid weight against him. "When you're really ready, you can ask me again and I'll happily show you." With surprising fluidity, he slips to his knees before his lover. "Until then, I'm just fine with us as we are. Sound like a deal?" Still in a fog of overwhelming emotion, Jay merely nods in response. "Perfect. I love you so much." Turning his hands over, he places a kiss to each soft palm and holds them to his own cheeks. Their moment of peace is fleeting, and Kiseok is off to the bedroom to put his new toys away. Gone as fast as he appeared, leaving nothing in the room but his shoes and the utmost confusion.

 

* * *

  

  Kiseok is quite used to the apprehension by now, but it doesn't deter him or offend him much. He's had his fair share of experimenting, a few guys every now and again. Call him a man with a diverse palette. Jay tried to be just as open-minded to try things with him, but the older man knew all too well how hard it was for him. He'd dated so many types of women it made Kiseok's head spin, and he was a great person to everyone. But any time a friend got so much as playfully flirtatious with him, Jay froze up and looked for help. So one might imagine how dreadfully uncomfortable trying to flirt with him was- even if Jay had  _wanted_ him to.

  Of course he was mildly disappointed to resort to women or other men for sexual relief. He fell in love with everything about Jay, and that pert little ass was one of his favorite things. Especially now that he'd had a taste. So he'd grin and bear it on Jay's behalf, listen to every lewd song the man had recorded til they were embedded in his very soul. Ready for disposal whenever the insatiable craving seized him. It was just hard to imagine his lover calling out his name when he had a fan under him, screaming out his stage one. But _this..._ Kiseok hoped with all his might that this little project of his would change things. That the curiosity would seize Jay with so much anticipation that he had to ask as soon as tomorrow. And after one try, he'd keep coming back. Until he realized Kiseok was prepared to worship the bottoms of his feet at a moment's notice and even sex with another man was so, so right.

  With a devilish grin he pours out the contents of his sizeable bag. Shiny packages tumble out and slip of the black plastic onto Jay's comforter, one they've shared so many times. One he intends to get reacquainted with in the very near future. Against the sheets he counts out his purchases and stares until his face hurts from smiling. Flimsy outfits, toys for inside and out... oh, it was like Christmas. Kinky Christmas.

  "I know I told him to ask, but I hope he does it soon."


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toy number one, here we go~

  Truthfully, Jay had been far too mortified thinking about trying to ask Kiseok to divulge to him what he had spent so much money on (and he had seen the bank statement) that one fine day. What if the objects took him by surprise so much that he became overwhelmed and couldn't get it up when Kiseok wanted it most? What if it was something physically impossible for an average human to take? Worst of all, what if he had purchased something really weird and exposed a kink of his Jay just couldn't take with grace? There are a lot of things Jay wouldn't put past his lover, and he'd much rather find them out in private and be able to express his horror in its entirity. So this was the only way to do it- sneaking back into the bedroom by himself when the older man was preoccupied with fixing up a quick lunch, taking a harmless peek by himself, and then carrying on with his day like everything was normal. Even if Kiseok had bought him some weird shit like a tail, which Jay would have to burn immediately. He wasn't gonna kink shame, other people could do whatever they wanted. So long as that something didn't involve sticking a tail on him and making him crawl around the apartment all day.

  So here he was now, on all fours next to their bed, to ensure it wasn't a reoccurence that a certain kinky someone had been preparing for. 

  Licking his lips in a subconscious act of mild anxiety, he feels around until his hand hits something solid- shrouded by a crinkling, cheap bag. Slowly, like it could explode, he drags it out by what seems to be a handle. And there it was, in all its nondescript glory. He sits petrified, unable to do much but make eye contact with the inked lion on his hand. Are we really doing this? Jay asks himself in utter disbelief. But yes, he was. There was far too much anxiety coursing through him to turn back now.

  Staring at the bag for what seems like far too long, Jay slowly pieces together a plan of attack. Looking at them all seemed like an impossible feat right now. No, just one would do. Whatever his hand touched first he would look at, then put it right back under the bed. Right back. Nerves would be soothed, everything would be all better. Ready to play when Kiseok was.

  Closing his eyes (as though he could cheat on this any more than he already was), his tattooed hands reach in. Flimsy fabric- no, the likelihood of it making it back to the bag rather than the trashcan was low. Something with enough ridges to put his stomach in knots. Not today. Finally he reaches a box at the opposite end of the bag, heavy but not too threatening. Frantically, he pulls it out and nearly breaks the box in the rush to open it.

  A wand. It was a goddamn wand.

  He hadn't seen one of these in a long time. Jay knew what it did, but it wasn't like he had really used one in ages. Even before Kiseok. It wasn't like he could just carry one in his back pocket on the occasion that he wanted to get some after a concert. And even when he'd had the time to use one, it had been on women. For some reason he'd just never thought to turn it on himself. It just seemed... weird? But he trusts his boyfriend more than anything- his lover, who had been on both sides of any sexual situation imaginable. He wouldn't have bought a wand for them if he didn't adore how it felt on him too.

  Jay sighs anyways, going to strip himself. If he was this nervous about using it, it would be better to troubleshoot alone so he didn't embarrass himself in front of an expectant Kiseok somewhere down the line. But really, he ponders while laying atop their unmade bed, what kind of kinky shit was he getting himself into?

  He stares at the toy like he half expects it to turn itself on. Something about that power button just worries him, like pressing it will be admitting to being a total sub. He presses it anyways, watching the head thrum. "Well," he mumbles, "Might as well try." Hesitantly, Jay finally presses it to his nipple and yanks it away like he's been burned. The foreign hum wasn't terrible, he'd give it that. It was just so odd, so mechanical. Kiseok's hands would make this amazing, he thinks. But that's why he's trying it without him, to like this. To enjoy being a bit kinky on both ends. Taking a deep breath, he rests against the hardened nub again. Allows it to linger longer this time. There, that was nice. He tries the other, restraining pleased sighs with a bite of his lip. He could get used to this for sure.

  He stays like that a while, twisting one nipple and letting the toy treat the other. No wonder girls always went nuts when he took one of these out. Except going lower always really did the trick... Eyes flickering down to his groin, Jay's empty (and lightly trembling, he notices) hand draws him out of his sweats. One press to the head of his swelling cock and his toes curl instantly. Oh, that was even better. Each slow stroke to his shaft is mind-blowingly good. And if he wasn't hard before that first brush to his balls, Jay was solid now. He plays with the speed a bit, biting back countless groans of ecstasy. Precum drips from his reddened tip.

  God bless his boyfriend.

  Jay doesn't have to check the time to know that it's been a fleeting amount of time since he started. But the underlying embarrassment of finishing as quickly as he did as a virgin doesn't stop Jay from wanting to blow his load all over himself right now. He focuses the head of the wand on that spot just below his balls, moans falling from his lips with little resistance now. It's so damn good, and he can't imagine why Kiseok wouldn't have done this earlier- Kiseok. He sighs the name despite himself. Imagining how he would get involved makes it hotter somehow. Having his lips in unholy places, hands all over, flicking the power level low to make him beg and high to make him scream... maybe even having attachments for penetration... God, it was just too much. With downright desperate thrusts into his hand, and a string of vibrations to his perineum, Jay moans loudly and coaxes a plentiful release out of his flushed dick and all across his torso.

  Panting, his quaking hand drops the toy back to the bed before it falls to the sheets. His entire body trembles with the best kind of overstimulation. Shit, he hadn't had an orgasm that hard since he and Kiseok last had sex. And he had even let Kiseok finish inside, which was... well, a messy experience unlike any other. While taking such extensive work to ensure he could properly breathe again, he had entirely missed Kiseok appearing in the doorway somewhere along the way. His muscles are twitching far too much already for him to jump in surprise, so he merely stares. Debauched, twitchy and splayed out for all to see. Prey in a predator's lair. "Found the bag," he states weakly.

  "Yeah, I can see that." That deep chuckle is both comforting and terrifying. The last thing he'd want to do is betray Kiseok by playing with their toys alone- it had just been too good to stop. Still gripping the sheets as an aftershock wracks his figure, Jay's eyes expose all his concerns. "Look at you, so naughty." It's a joke, Jay knows that with one look at that slowly spreading grin. And the knowledge of Kiseok being alright with him using their toys alone first means the world. "Don't worry, baby..." He's right there at the vulnerable man's side, caressing the his twitching thighs, playfulness slipping from his tone. Kiseok leans down and laps up the cum from his flexing torso with great care. Each suck to his skin draws a feeble whimper from Jay- sounds he's never made before in bed. Once he's proud of his work, Kiseok licks his lips and continues. "I thought it was so hot. You seemed to have some fun with it too. Can't imagine what it'll be like to cause that." He watches Jay's glossy eyes meet his with an encouraging smile. Watches patiently as one inked hand slowly moves to rest on his crotch, no matter the fatigue in every motion. "No, Jaebum, I don't need help."

  "But you're hard." His voice is laced with exhaustion, eyelids fluttering shut on him. "I should.. help." They finally shut as the older man's lips sweetly trace his jawline.

  "Believe me. I've got plenty of material to work with after watching that. Rest. I'll get you to wash up in a couple hours." He softly draws the sheets out from under slender tattooed legs, shrouding his pale form in comfort. "I'm glad you had fun." But Kiseok stays, watching the last of the trembling die out as Jay's breath evens out. He stays as Jay's sleeping form reaches for him, desperate for contact in a way he'd never confess while awake. And his own body is seduced by sleep before arousal can fully grip him. After all, Jay's peace of mind is worth everything.

  But next time. Next time he'll get his fun.


	3. All Play, No Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Kiseok take playtime outside of the bedroom.

“But then this little pomeranian shows up out of nowhere and- Park sajang, are you even listening?”

Biting his lip, Jay tries not to huff too obviously as he shifts in his seat again. A good number of the crew are relaxing in the main lounge at the AOMG building, catching up for a moment between studio sessions. It’s one of the rare days that isn’t preparation for a concert where they’re all together, but Chase had flown in from Seattle and they’d all been eager to try his new beats.

Unfortunately, Kiseok had also been eager to try something new today. Which is why from his apartment to the office, and all throughout the day, Jay’s been fighting the overwhelming urge to writhe as Kiseok plays with the remote to his vibrating plug. So genuinely listening to the random story Jukyung has about his last night DJing in Itaewon has not only been difficult, it’s been impossible to fake either.

“Yeah, just feelin’… weird.” Jay replies lamely, covering a gasp up with a fake cough as the vibrations against his prostate spike up to nearly the highest setting. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I feel kinda sick.” _Filthy’s more like it,_ he thinks while standing on wobbly knees to head to the bathroom. Thankfully Kiseok turns it down to the lowest level so he can walk properly, god forbid anyone starts catching onto their little game.

It’s not long before Kiseok is slipping into the room, having snuck away from the group after asking if anyone needed a drink from the fridge. “Don’t you have some orders to be filling?” Jay teases as he slips into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Kiseok shoots him a halfhearted grimace before biting his bottom lip.

“You know exactly what it is I should be filling, babe. Go ahead and turn around for me.” His hands on Jay’s hips are gentle but firm, because Kiseok knows what he wants. He just waits for it to be given to him. Bad boy act aside, Jay’s noticed, he’s quite a gentleman.

“You’re that desperate, huh?” He asks with a snort, trying to still the tremors in his hands as he pushes his jeans and boxers to his knees. Kiseok’s hands are quick to rub and spread the globes of his ass reverently.

“If how hard your dick’s been for me all day is any indication, you’re not too far off, Jay.” And he wants to make Kiseok keep his taunting words to himself, he does, but then his pretty hands are pressing the plug deeper and it’s all Jay can do to grip at the wall helplessly. “There you go, I love when you tremble like that. So beautiful for me, these toys have done wonders on you.”

And Jay can’t respond with much more than panting, strained moans as he lets Kiseok test his prostate to the brink of overstimulation and back. The other rapper’s right, though, the sex toys have been great. His initial hesitance to use them had melted away after the first night, and the urge to have Kiseok send vibrations all through his body, outside and in, had been their ticket to so much more confidence in bed. Doing this in public? He never would have imagined it a couple months ago.

But there are Kiseok’s gentle touches, pulling the plug out and setting it aside to replace it with something far more rewarding. He presses back into it instinctively, Kiseok rubbing the length of his slicked cock along the cleft of his ass. “C’mon, we can’t be gone forever,” he pleads, and that’s as close to begging as he’s ever gotten. Kiseok pushes in to reward him, hands stroking his ribcage under his shirt as he carefully bottoms out.

“Fuck, you’re so good. Keeping that in all day, just for me.” Jay lets it go, because he doesn’t want to remember that he’s barely lasted until noon before he’d started texting Kiseok about leaving to fuck. He just wants to cling to this feeling, the steady force of his lover’s dick hitting just the right spot so his knees wobble.

Thankfully they’re far enough down the hall that nobody has been able to hear them, because Jay moans a little too loud when one arm leaves the embrace around his midriff to stroke him with his own precome. “Shh, easy love,” Kiseok huffs into his ear, but the tremor in his tone says he won’t last much longer either. “Holding up so well for me, so much better than the first time. Daddy’s gonna make it quick.”

He fights so hard to stay coherent as Kiseok kisses at his nape, calling him pet names Jay would never admit to around anyone else. But it only takes a few strokes more and all he knows in the cloud of bliss is that he’s Kiseok’s baby boy, and such a lucky one to have Kiseok embrace him and fuck him so steadily through his orgasm. “Babe,” he gasps, because the haze of release fades faster at the reminder that he can't be walking around with more than that plug in the rest of the day. “Let me help.”

Kiseok groans like it pains him but pulls out right away, helping Jay to his knees. Jay knows he must love this view, the power trip of having one of the nation’s bad boys thoroughly fucked and on his knees before him. “Come for me, baby,” he pleads gently. Kiseok’s gone as soon as it leaves his mouth, slipping the head of his throbbing dick into Jay’s mouth as he releases. Kiseok’s always so gentle with him, even in times like this, and it shows in his partner’s restraint as his hips don’t buck until he’s drained and pulling out of his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kiseok huffs, and Jay chuckles because yeah, that sums it up nicely. “I can’t believe you let me… at the office…”

“Me either. It was amazing, though.” He beams, feeling perfectly capable of maneuvering himself to his feet. Kiseok seems to think otherwise, and of course he can’t help but kiss Jay’s knuckles before their hands part. He’s cheesy like that. He lives to make people squirm.

“You’re just so hot, and you really let me do that to you... like, here. You’re sure I wasn’t too rough,or anything?” That affectionate concern gets him every time. He revels in the way Kiseok strokes his arms tenderly, reluctant to let it end.

“I’m fine, really.” It’s endearing how long Kiseok waits after that, how he needs to assure himself he hasn’t been too rough before he can relax again. “You’re hot too. That’s why I let you,” he quips with a smirk. “C’mon, or Chase is gonna come look for one of us any minute. You think I’m a workaholic, that guy _lives_ to produce.”

They fix themselves quickly (Jay graciously taking a stick of gum from Kiseok to hide… well, the taste of Kiseok), and the older tugs him back gently from the door handle before he can leave. “Hey, hey.” When he knows he has Jay’s undivided attention he kisses him, gentle and sweet. Jay knows he’s blushing a little when their lips part, Kiseok is too. It’s a great look on the both of them, in his own humble opinion. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he says softly, trying not to look too sheepish in front of his boyfriend after their frantic episode. “C’mon, we can have more fun with this later.”

“More? Like again?! ” Kiseok asks a little too loudly as Jay slips through the door. The singer chuckles; he knows from that tone that Kiseok’s got that gummy, eager grin on his face at the thought of having sex a second time in one day. Kiseok may have some crazy ideas, he figures, but this toys one might have been his best yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! Are you as surprised as I am? I apologize for not posting much AOMG recently, with Kiseok on hiatus it hurt to write about him. Also, I got really invested in Monsta X and iKON. But I'm always That Multifandom Ho so this was to be expected.
> 
> I hope it doesn't seem cringy that Ugly Duck said "박 사장/ Park sajang". He frequently calls Jay that and I find it hilarious, because he makes it informal and it doesn't sound like he's taking Jay seriously. But if your CEO rapped about ass would you either?
> 
> I'm keeping this fic open and probably never giving it a proper final chapter, just so I can add more kinky stuff whenever I feel like it. For example, Hyukwoo × Sunghwa...?


End file.
